Police officers and other emergency response personnel put their lives on the line every day, facing a multitude of situations that pose a myriad of threats to their well-being. Often these threats are from law-abiding citizens who simply do not see them due to night time hours, poor weather conditions, high sun glare, or other instances of inadequate lighting. One (1) particular situation that results in decreased visibility for stopped emergency vehicles occurs when the vehicle is stopped on a hilly road. As the road itself blocks visibility of the vehicle as well as emergency lights, oncoming motorists often do not see the vehicle until cresting the hill, perhaps only feet from the vehicle. By the time the driver reacts, it is often too late, resulting in a tragic accident and perhaps even death. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which stopped emergency vehicles on hilly roads can be provided with increased visibility for oncoming motor vehicles.